Kingdom of Lovely
379403 169906596437154 100002534453494 319339 1045670419 n.jpg Nj.jpg 393721 178992515528562 100002534453494 343452 66488480 n.jpg Basic information Age:(appearance) 11 Height: 4"6 Weight:86ibls Full name: Kol Cornelius Kirkland Gender:male Represents: Kingdom of Lovely Motto: Motto: Die dulci freure (English: Have a nice day) Language: British English Religion: Catholic Government: Constitutional monarchy King: Danny Wallace I Currency: IOU(interexchangeable occupational Unit) Appearance: has very wavy light blonde hair with slightly oily texture, with light green eyes. has similar features to england and thick eye-brows. Has very pale skin like his older brother england due to not really getting much heavy sunlight. Kol will often be seen wearing very short light brown shorts with suspenders and a uniformed tan sweater like shirt. His shoes of choice are usually expensive leather loafers with knee high charcoal socks. Kol will often be seen carrying a grayish gold victorian styled watch with his family chest embedded on it but will never pull it out in public due to it being a very treasured peice he doesn't want to risk losing. Kols trademark(and most notable) trait is his Chesair like smile with very curved edges and his over-bite(buckteeth). 'Personality: ' Kol's personality is complex and somtimes down right confusing due to his short attention span and clingy interests, but is most likely expressed as an overly-priviledged spoiled brat. Kol hates to be left alone and throws fits when he doesn't get what he wants, when he wants it. He has also been know to be slightly violent during his fits or rage but it is rare. Kol has a very cynical additude, he will seem very friendly at first but ends up being a bit annoying when he gets to know you more. Kol will also be very voyueristic to any type of female, trying to sexually advance onto her using his cute charm and spicy flare to try and tempt them. Kol with males is quite the different story, he will smile and bow respectfully but not use his charm or any of his tricks to try to suduce them. Even though he is a very sexually active individual but he is very ignorant to most of the outside influences such as drugs, power fighting and war lords. The upside to the many of kols flaws is he is a very sucessful prankster and comedian, being very open and liking all type of jokes. Most of Kol's pranks usually are very eleborate showing his usually dim witted mentality having some type of thought process, also most of his pranks are very sucessful due to his thought out plans. 'Name:' Kol's micronation's name is kingdom of lovely but his human name is Kol Corneiluis Kirkland. Kol is a alternative spelling of Cole and pronounces (KO-LE). 'History' Danny originally tried to start a nation by "invading" Eel Pie Island in London with the help of Jon Bond, now Lovely's Minister of Defence, who once worked as a securityguard at Tesco. However, the Police were contacted by some angry citizens of Eel pie island, and king danny was forced to call off the invasion. After speaking to a number of people including the claimed leaders of Sealand, and king of seborga, Danny declared his flat to be a sovereign nation on 1 January 2005 and he set about populating the micronation. The country remained nameless for 2 weeks after it declared itself independent, and thousands of Lovelians had voted online for a name for their country. Danny chose his two favourites, "Home" and "Lovely", and let his citizens decide the winner. The country was officially named on 2 September 2005 at an gathering of citizens held in Leicester Square in London. 'Trivia:' *Kol's name is from the abbreviation of his country, Kingdom Of Lovely. *his name has nothing to do with Russia's warning call *he has a fear of racoons, dogs, the bigger countries, being alone, water *Kol calls racoons "squirrel rats" the reason is unknown *he hates dogs because he finds them distasteful and beast like *Kol will never admit his fear of the bigger countries *He has severe emotional problems and will have axiety attacks when cornered which can lead to seizure's on rare occasions. *Kol can't swim and will avoid large bodies of water at all costs *Has a sex addicition and cannot go one day without sex let alone a week without relapsing *loves coffee and will chug any type down in a very uncivilized manner *Is freaked out by america's glasses implying "they speak!" *Thinks France's hair is rather girlish *Kol is slightly colored blind, somtimes wearing mismatched clothing due to this *Kol is underweight and is out of shape, showing no visable muscle mass but very boney structure *Due to his emotional problems, Kol has terrible memory and will usually forget what even happend yesterday if not reminded *Is a very big klepto and will steal from time to time *Hates being called cute replying with a "i am sexy! not cute!" retort. *Has a some what of a bad temper but it is easily calmed a second later *Bites his nails alot *cries over everything and is a huge crybaby *starts yelling and getting defensive if someone says he is a fake country *kols catchphrase is "righteo" and will say it instead of yes or okay *gets sugar high if givin to many sweets, due to this England forbids sweets from him. *Really seems to like sweater vests and is often showns wearing one if not his original outfit Category:british micronation Category:kingdom of lovely Category:Hetalia Category:Male Characters Category:Shota Countries Category:british Category:kol Category:kirkland Category:oc Category:original character Category:micronation Category:Characters Category:Caucasus Characters